Isabel Guerra
|-|Isabel Guerra= |-|Eightfold= |-|Flipflop= Isabel Guerra is a student at Mayview and a member of its mysterious Activity Club, a group of student dedicated to fighting hostile paranormal threats to the city and themselves. She is one of the best fighters in the club, casually taking out spirits much larger than her in size and dealing with opponents with supernatural powers. Her father is Francisco Guerra, who is responsible for the training of spectrals in combat against both the normal and paranormal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Isabel Guerra Origin: Paranatural Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Human, Spectral Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Can interact with and see normally non-corporeal/invisible ghosts/spiritsChapter 1 Page 64, Martial Arts (Trained by her father in a martial art that combines spectral energy attacks with physical blowChapter 4 Page 5s), Paper Manipulation with Eightfold (Can fill large parts of a room with paperChapter 1 Page 66, as well as shape it into tools, weapons, and shieldsChapter 1 Page 56), Limited Telekinesis/Teleportation with Flipflop (Has the ability to 'flip' things vertically and horizontallyChapter 5 Page 262), Can enter a state of heightened perception and speedChapter 3 Page 46 which allows her to create afterimages Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Fought alongside Max against spirits that could harm himChapter 4 Page 102. Competed with spirits much larger than her in sizeChapter 1 Page 56, and is one of the more powerful students in the Activity Club) likely higher (Was able to defeat a possessed Richard SpenderChapter 5 Page 262, although this was done mostly in part with help from Isaac) Speed: Subsonic ''' (Comparable to Mr. Garcia, who reacted to Isaac's electrical attacks), '''Massively Hypersonic while in spirit trance (Is a state of heightened perception, where the world appears to be motionless around her. Spender could react to Isaac's Lightning within itChapter 5 Page 245) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Knocked a large spirit flying in the air vertically with a pushChapter 1 Page 56) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Took blows from spirits much larger than her. She fought alongside Dimitri, who redirected a dodge-ball through by HijackChapter 5 Page 56), likely higher (Somewhat dealt with casual hits from Hijack while he was possessing Spender) Stamina: Above Average. Fought against the Pixel Cat spirits for a decent amount of time without getting tired Range: Several meters with most spectral energy attacks and her flipping and paper manipulation, several dozen meters with Spec Shots Standard Equipment: A a notebook containing Eightfold (Chapter 1-4) An umbrella containing Flipflop (Chapter 5 Onwards) Intelligence: Average for a middle school student, although she is versed in martial arts and combating spirits Weaknesses: Spectral energy attacks only affect ghosts, spirits, and other spectralsChapter 5 Page 45 Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 2011-06-25-chapter-1-page-56.jpg 2011-09-09-chapter-1-page-66.jpg 1522402015-Ch5Pg262.png ' *'Spectral Energy:' As a half-spirit, Isabel can utilize her innate red spectral energy to form constructs and projectiles. Isabel is one of the better spectral energy users of the group, forming complex constructs such as forcefields, blades, jails, among others. She is also relatively proficient with skills like the spec shot, alongside beams/blasts of energy she can fire from her hands. However, in terms of sheer power, she is outclassed by the likes of Isaac and Spender. *'Eightfold:' Originally, Isabel has a book containing the spirit of Eightfold, which allowed her the ability to shape, generate, and manipulate Paper. She can casually fill a room up with it, as well as form thick sheets of it as weapons capable of harming spirits, and shields to protect her from attacks. However, she lost this power after dropping the book outside of Mayview and being consequently locked in the city. *'Flipflop:' After she had lost Eightfold, her father lended her another spectral tool: her umbrella. It contains the spirit Flipflop, who gives her the vague ability to 'flip things'. This has been demonstrated to flip the vertical and horizontal positions of other objects and herself, giving her swift maneuverability, as well as the ability to trip up her opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Connie's Profile (Note: Isabel had Eightfold and Speed was Equalized) References }} Category:Characters Category:Paranatural Category:Female Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Kids Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Paper Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Humans Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9